


Caffeine High

by SugarAndSlice



Series: Deviation Detected [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarAndSlice/pseuds/SugarAndSlice
Summary: A few officers in the DPD get curious about the effects of certain drinks on androids.





	Caffeine High

Hank had only left the room for five minutes. Five goddamn minutes. It seems like Hank can’t leave the bullpen for any amount of time these days without something happening, more specifically to Connor. It seemed like the other detectives and officers who didn’t hate him liked to toy with him a little or introduce him to new human things, which usually ends up with the poor android confused or embarrassed, which Hank new Connor hated the feeling of.

Hank had left to go to the evidence room to double check something in his current case only to return to the ungodly sight of Tina and Chris standing off to the side of Connor’s desk, giggling amongst themselves. Connor was just sitting in his chair, sipping at his bubble tea while watching his co-workers intently.

“Jesus, what did you do this time?” Hank groans as he walks around the two to sit down at his desk, staring down Tina and Chris. Connor turns his attention towards Hank, his head motion slightly more jittery than normal.

“Hellolieutenant.” Connor says quickly, catching Hank completely off guard. His voice was unbelievably fast, like someone had doubled the speed of his speech. His jaw shook slightly as he spoke and now that Hank properly got a good look of Connor, he saw that the android’s bubble tea was trembling in his hand as well. Connor’s eyes looked somewhat unfocused as he looked to Hank, who turns to Tina and Chris in need of an explanation.

“Ok ok, so Chris and I were just talking about androids and stuff and how wild it is that they’re different now and stuff, and Chris asked me if deviants could be affected by stuff like alcohol or caffeine, and I said no way, but Chris disagreed, so we poured some coffee into his bubble tea while you left to do whatever.” Tina hastily explains while Hank stares daggers at her.

“We had no idea the effect would be immediate, but it proved me right and made me twenty dollars richer.” Chris says with a smile, holding up a crisp green bill. He shifts on his feet slightly when Hank moves his focus from Tina to him and just gives him an irritated look.

“You can’t just use him as a guinea pig! What if it like, damaged his inner bits or something.” Hank tried to argue, but Connor stopped him from continuing.

“Consumingthecoffewithmythiriummadeitabsorbable,andIwantedto-” Connor started, but Hank just put up a hand.

“Ugh, I don’t understand a thing you’re saying.” Hank interrupts, leaving Connor looking a little deflated. Hank looks back to Tina and Chris. “Did you guys catch that at all?”

They both shake their heads in unison, just as Officer Wilson rounds the corner. “What’s going on?” the man asks, confused at the clutter around Connor and Hank’s desks. He sees Tina and Chris’ looks of amusement, Hank’s irritated expression, and the slightly jittery Connor, who in return gives Wilson a smile.

“HelloOfficerWilson.OfficerChenandOfficerMillerwerejustexplainingtoLieutenantHankthatIingestedsomecaffeine.” Connor responds, which makes Wilson laugh a little at the android’s rapid speech. “Is that so? Do you know when it’ll wear off? You seem a little shaky.”

Chris, Tina and Hank’s heads whip around and lock eyes with Wilson, who suddenly gets really uncomfortable with the added attention. Connor just takes another sip of his bubble tea.

“You can understand him?!?” All three policemen practically shouted, making Wilson shrink into his shoulders. Hank notices Connor still drinking his bubble tea and pulls it out of the android’s hands, placing it on his desk out of Connor’s reach.

“Uh—Y-yeah?” Wilson replies, standing up straighter after realising that he’d tried to hide himself a little. “I listen to podcasts at two-times speed while working sometimes to finish them quicker because I’m so far behind in my series…”

“Good! You’re translating him until his caffeine high runs out. I can’t work with him on our case if he’s speaking pure gibberish. And you!” Hank turns from Wilson to Tina and Chris. “You two go back to your desks. You’ve done your damage.” Tina jokingly sticks out her tongue as she makes her way back to her desk and Chris just gives Hank a smile before returning to his. Connor frowns slightly and turns up to Wilson.

“OfficerIassureyouI’mperfectlyfineasIam.Itseemsthatthecoffe’scaffienehascombinedwithmythiriumwhichiscausingittoovercirculate.Thecaffieneshoulddissipateeventually.” Connor says, and Wilson sighs. “Connor says that the coffee mixed in with his thirium which has caused over circulation. Guess we have to wait for it to run its course.” Wilson says, walking back to his desk.

“Hey! I still need you to translate!” Hank calls out as Wilson leaves, only to get a shrug in response. “I have to get to work Hank. Duty calls!” The officer responds cheerfully, leaving Hank to watch over Connor. Hank takes the left over bubble tea and tosses it into the trash before turning back to his partner.

“How’s the caffeine high, bud?” Hank asks, still slightly irritated. Connor doesn’t answer, still hyper focused on his screen. He blinks a few times before turning back to Hank, seeming to not have heard what Hank had previously said.

“Weshouldprobablygetbackto-”

“Stop! Ok just… if you need anything or want to say anything then text me.” Hank cuts Connor off, holding up his cellphone. Connor just nods, his LED shifting to yellow as three small dots appear on Hank’s screen. Hank watches his screen for a moment before Connor sends him a message.

_‘Ok’ _

Hank smiles and looks across his desk back at Connor, who’s LED has now gone back to blue after sending the message. Connor gives Hank a smile before returning to work.

Another few minutes go by of silent working before Connor gets another message.

_‘I’m going to the kitchen to the kitchen to get some thirium.’_

Hank gives Connor a small nod of acknowledgement as he watches the android stand up, still rather jittery. Hank watches Connor quickly speed-walk around the corner to the kitchen, and just as the android leaves Tina is right next to Hank again.

“Hardcore whiskey next time?” She chirps.

“Fuck off, Tina!”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet with this one :D Maybe alcohol in the future lmao
> 
> Connor liking bubble tea is from my fic called 'But I don't see any bubbles'.


End file.
